A Chance to Love Again
by Niwa Sakura
Summary: Oh, Kami. Hanya menatap wajahnya saja, jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Tidak mungkinkan aku menyukai pemuda itu? Masakan aku menyukai orang yang belum sama sekali ku kenal?


**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

**Hai, Senang bertemu kembali ^-^. Kali ini author iseng-iseng membuat one-shot baru dengan alur ringan dan tema yang sederhana. **

**Selamat Membaca!**

=/==/=

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut pada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan," katanya dengan suara yang dingin. Sorot matanya sama sekali tidak sehangat seperti biasanya.

"Katakan saja," ujarku menghiraukan perasaanku yang mulai cemas dengan ekspresi dingin pria ini.

"Gomen, Sakura. Lebih baik sampai di sini," katanya singkat.

Aku bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-katanya. Aku terdiam kaget meresapi apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasa sakit mulai menusuk di dadaku.

"Kau ingin putus?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tetapi, aku menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengalir di kedua pipiku. Aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku terisak di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Lebih baik kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing," jawabnya pelan tidak lagi menatapku lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura,"

Aku hanya mampu berdiri mematung dan menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa. Lidahku terlalu kelu. Airmataku kini tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Tetes demi tetes mengalir hingga ke ujung lantai. Isak demi isak terdengar di bibirku. Tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghujam di hatiku. Rasa sakit yang timbul saat kau memandangi orang yang kau sayangi dan cintai, akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu dan menghilang dari hidupmu, selamanya.

.

=/==/=

.

.

**A Chance to Love Again**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**by **

**Niwa Sakura **

.

.

=/==/=

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Sakura POV**

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalanan ramai seraya menundukkan kepala. Aku menghiraukan air hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhku, yang tidak ditutupi payung. Aku terlalu terbawa dengan suasana hatiku sehingga tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang telah basah kuyup.

Kaget dan kecewa itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Mengapa tidak. Lima belas menit yang lalu, Neji Hyuuga, lelaki yang kupacari lebih dari tiga bulan, memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Alasannya, ketidakcocokan yang sering menyebabkan pertengkaran dan kurangnya komunikasi antara kami berdua karena kesibukan kuliah kami masing-masing. Diperparah lagi, dirinya yang ternyata sudah menyukai gadis lain, yang tidak lain adalah Tenten, teman sekampusnya di jurusan Teknik, Universitas Konoha.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan nasibku yang sungguh malang ini. Aku, Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi kedokteran Universitas Konoha, seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali mengalami yang namanya pacaran, harus menderita patah hati setelah dicampakkan pacarnya.

Hujan yang saat ini turun di Kota Konoha ini benar-benar menggambarkan keadaan hatiku yang memilukan ini. Setidaknya, air hujan ini mampu menyamarkan air mataku yang terus mengalir di kedua pipiku.

Aku terus melangkah seraya menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitarku. Lima menit kemudian, aku sampai di stasiun kereta yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan Universitas. Aku kemudian naik kereta yang menuju ke stasiun di daerah tempat apartemenku berada. Sepuluh menit berlalu, aku tiba di stasiun yang kutuju dan segera turun sebelum kereta yang kutumpangi melaju ke stasiun berikutnya.

Aku menatap lurus ke depanku dan melihat bahwa hujan masih belum reda. Bahkan hujan semakin deras membasahi Konoha. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah akan pulang dengan kondisi cuaca seperti ini. Jarak antara stasiun dan apartemenku memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh berjalan kaki kira-kira 10 menit. Tatapanku kemudian jatuh ke sebuah kafe kopi bernama Kafe Akatsuki yang letaknya di sebelah kanan stasiun. Merasa ingin menikmati minuman hangat di tengah hujan seperti ini, aku kemudian mengurungkan niatku kembali ke apartemen dan memilih berjalan menuju kafe langgananku tersebut.

"Irasshaimase," kata seorang pelayan wanita yang berada di meja kasir begitu aku masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku menuju ke meja kasir. Tetes demi tetes air mulai membasahi lantai kafe setiap kali aku berjalan menuju _counter _pemesanan. Namun, beberapa karyawan yang berdiri dibalik _counter _pemesanan tidak menatapku kesal, melainkan masih menatapku dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. Mungkin karena aku merupakan pelanggan tetap di kafe itu, mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan jika aku telah mengotori lantai kafe itu.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san," sapa wanita yang menyapaku tadi. "Apa kabar?" Senyum ramah masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baik, Konan-san," jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baguslah. Pesanannya seperti biasa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hai," jawabku singkat.

Aku kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesananku, lalu menuju ke tempat duduk favoritku—yang untungnya masih kosong, sebuah sofa yang bersebelahan dengan kaca di pojok kiri kafe. Sambil menunggu, aku menatap ke arah luar menyaksikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan dengan mengenakan jaket tebal dan payung.

Hawa dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan terasa menusuk di kulitku. Ditambah lagi dengan baju basah yang melekat di tubuhku, membuat tubuhku semakin menggigil kedinginan. Aku rasanya tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menyesap minuman hangat pesananku.

Bosan menatap ke arah jendela, tatapanku tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap berseragam pelayan dan kini sedang sibuk mengepel lantai yang tadi kulewati. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat pemuda itu di sini selama aku berkunjung di kafe ini. Pemuda ini mungkin pekerja baru di sini. Wajah pemuda itu nampak mengerut kesal sembari mengepel lantai dengan keras. Aku menjadi tidak enak hati kepada pemuda itu, mengingat karena dirikulah, pria itu harus bersusah payah membersihkan genangan air beserta becek yang mengotori lantai. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengawasi dan mempelajari fisik pemuda itu.

Dari jarak kami yang cukup jauh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona. Wajahnya putih dan mulus. Hidungnya cukup mancung dan garis rahangnya kokoh. Bibirnya yang tipis kini sedang merengut. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap cukup terlihat keren di balik seragam karyawan berwarna hitam dengan apron hijau di depannya. Rambut hitam pekatnya dengan model mencuat ke atas terlihat sangat cocok di kepalanya. Walaupun wajahnya saat ini menampakkan raut muka cemberut dan kesal, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Bahkan, menurutku pemuda itu lebih tampan daripada mantanku, Neji, yang terkenal paling keren di fakultasnya. Ketampanan pemuda itu memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Buktinya, bukan hanya diriku saja yang sedang mengawasinya, para pengunjung wanita lainnya, juga terang-terangan mengawasi pemuda itu.

Dari fisiknya yang sempurna, pria itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi pekerja di kafe ini, apalagi bertugas membersih-bersihkan lantai seperti yang saat ini dilakukannya. Pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti anak orang kaya daripada sebagai pekerja biasa. Penampilan memang bisa terlihat menipu.

Merasa diawasi, pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam. Dengan segera, aku membuang pandanganku dari arahnya. Wajahku memerah malu karena mata _onyx _pria itu menangkap basah dirku yang sedang mengawasi dirinya.

'_Ahh! Kau bodoh sekali Sakura_,' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku yakin dia pasti melihat gerakan tubuhku yang gugup dan bodoh ini.

Ya ampun, ada apa dengan diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur irama jantungku. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Hanya dengan ditatap pemuda itu saja, sudah membuatku gelisah seperti ini. Padahal, belum genap sehari aku patah hati, tetapi sekarang aku bahkan sudah melupakan luka hatiku. Dan itu disebabkan oleh pemuda imut yang sekarang ini berada satu atap denganku.

"_Macchiato Caramel_!" teriak barista kencang di meja pesanan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Mendengar minumanku telah tiba, aku buru-buru berdiri,mengambil pesananku berupa satu gelas _Macchiato Caramel _hangat dan satu s_lice Chocolate Devil,_ dan kembali ke tempatku semula. Aku berjalan melewati pemuda itu yang masih sibuk membersihkan lantai dan menghiraukannya.

Aku mulai menyesap minuman hangatku sembari menyantap kue yang sangat lezat ini. Hmm, sangat enak dan menyejukkan rasanya. Makanan manis memang benar-benar obat penyembuh patah hati. Sembari menikmati hidangan di depanku, diam-diam, lewat ekor mataku, aku masih mengawasi pekerja pria itu yang entah mengapa telah membuatku ehmm- tertarik. Pemuda itu telah selesai membersihkan lantai dan kini sedang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tadi memberikanku minuman. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedang memberitahukan sesuatu pada pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu hanya mengacuhkannya saja.

Aku kemudian memandang ke arah hujan yang masih deras membasahi jalan sesekali menyesap minuman hangat di tanganku. Ditemani dengan hidangan favoritku, lamunanku kini dipenuhi oleh pemuda yang baru saja kulihat, dan tidak sedikit pun ingatan tentang Neji Hyuuga, kembali terlintas di dalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

=/==/=

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, tepatnya hari Sabtu, aku kembali ke kafe Akatsuki untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Awalnya, aku berencana selama seharian penuh untuk menonton DVD Drama Korea yang belum lama aku beli. Sayangnya, rencanaku itu digagalkan oleh sahabat merangkap teman seapartemenku, Ino Yamanaka, setelah ia mengundang pacarnya, Shikamaru Nara, datang. Tidak akan mungkin aku bisa konsentrasi menonton film tersebut sambil mendengar suara-suara 'Aneh' yang berasal dari kamar Ino. Lebih baik aku keluar dan melakukan hal lain daripada harus mendengar suara-suara panas dan mesra dua sejoli itu, yang membuatku iri. Mereka berdua bisa saja lupa waktu jika sedang sibuk dengan satu sama lain.

Malang benar nasibku. Setelah diputuskan pacar, aku harus menikmati hari libur sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

Aku masuk ke dalam kafe yang masih sepi dari pengunjung. Baru beberapa orang yang terlihat duduk sembari menyesap minuman mereka. Konan langsung menyapaku begitu aku masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di depannya.

Aku berdiri dengan gugup sembari memilih minuman yang akan kubeli. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang menghantui pikiranku, ternyata ada di belakang Konan bersama barista berambut pirang kemarin, dan dua orang pemuda lainnya yang belum pernah kulihat. Aku berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia kini sedang menatapku. Tatapan kami berdua sempat bertemu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya aku menarik pandanganku dari mata _onyx-_nya. Berbeda dengan diriku, pemuda itu sepertinya masih terus mengawasiku.

Aku berusaha menahan detak jantungku yang mulai berderak tidak karuan. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga saja semburat merah ini tidak nampak di kedua pipiku. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara bisikan dari arah pemuda itu dan rekannya. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menggigit bibirku pelan dan mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku pada daftar menu dan bukan pada pemuda yang telah mengacaukan detak jantungku.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, aku kemudian memesan _Dark Moccha Frappuccino _dan buru-buru melangkah ke sofa yang biasa kutempati. Aku sengaja menatap ke gedung-gedung di luar untuk menenangkan detak jantungku kembali. Berbeda dengan dua hari sebelumnya, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar dengan terangnya.

Tidak berapa lama, suara berat kemudian memanggilku, memberitahukan minumanku telah selesai dibuat. Aku bergegas mengambil minumanku dan tidak lupa mencuri pandang sekilas ke pemuda berambut hitam itu. Aku sungguh malu ketika mata _emerald_-ku menangkap sosoknya yang juga sedang menatapku. Kali ini, bukan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkannya padaku melainkan tatapan datar dan penasaran. Bahkan. sebuah seringai geli terbentuk di bibirnya saat ia mendapatiku mencuri pandang padanya.

Merasa malu karena ketahuan, aku segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku tanpa sengaja menabrak meja yang ada di hadapanku karena terlalu cepat mengambil langkah. Untungnya, aku masih bisa menjaga keseimbanganku sehingga tidak menjatuhkan minumanku ke lantai.

Suara tawa kecil kemudian terdengar dari belakang punggungku. Aku yakin, pemuda itu dan temannya pasti sedang menertawakan gerak-gerikku yang terlihat kikuk. Lalu, dengan langkah seribu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Aku segera duduk dan menyesap minuman dinginku. Rasanya benar-benar lebih enak dibandingkan dengan minuman kopi yang dulunya aku minum. Bukan berarti _frappuccino_ yang dulu kubeli tidak enak, tetapi _frappuccino _yang kali ini kunikmati terasa sangat pas di lidahku. Minuman ini sekarang menjadi minuman favoritku.

Aku membaca inisial barista yang membuatnya. Tertulis inisial SU di belakang gelas plastik di tanganku. Aku penasaran dengan barista yang membuat minuman ini. Yang pasti, bukan rekannya yang berambut pirang karena inisial namanya NU—tertulis di gelas plastik kemarin. Mungkin di antara ketiga barista lainnya, termasuk pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dalam hati kecilku, aku berharap, semoga saja pemuda yang mulai menarik perhatianku itulah yang membuatkan minuman ini untukku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan laptop _Toshiba _warna cokelatku dari dalam tas punggung yang kubawa. Aku bermaksud menggunakan layanan _wifi _gratis yang diberikan kafe ini untuk mengecek beberapa emailku, _facebook_, _twitter_, dan situs-situs lainnya. Aku mulai memencet tombol pasang, tapi anehnya, laptopku sama sekali tidak menyala. Kucoba memencetnya lagi beberapa kali. Tetap juga layar monitorku tidak menyala.

"Hah! Kok tidak bisa, sih?" Aku mulai panik karena laptopku sama sekali tidak mau menyala. Aku sudah mengecek dari kabel yang tersambung ke laptop sampai baterai yang terpasang baik di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Bagaimana ini? Semua _file-file_ pentingku dan berkaitan dengan kuliahku dulu ada di dalam laptop ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa laptopku. Air mata kemudian mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku ingin sekali menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengembalikan laptopku semula.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Suara bariton tiba-tiba terdengar dari samping tubuhku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah suara itu.

Rasa kaget memenuhi hatiku ketika kulihat pemuda rambut hitam itu kini berada di sampingku. Mata _onyx -_nya kini terlihat sangat jelas sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Oh, Kami. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di kedua telapak tanganku. Aku yakin semburat merah kini tercetak jelas di kedua pipiku yang putih.

"La-laptopku ti-tidak bisa me-menyala," suaraku terdengar sangat gugup. '_Oh tidak. Kenapa aku harus terbata-bata seperti itu. Dia pasti berpikir diriku aneh,_' Rutukku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Hn. Sini biar kulihat," katanya sembari duduk di sampingku dan mulai memeriksa laptopku dengan seksama.

Aku berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah laptopku. Hanya saja, kedua bola mata _emerald_-ku ini tidak kuasa untuk kembali memandang ke wajah pria di sampingku ini. Aku diam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu yang tengah serius memeriksa dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada laptopku. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat sudah ahli dengan masalah seperti ini. Wajahnya yang tengah serius itu malah terlihat semakin tampan dan sukses membuat jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Semakin lama, detak jantungku semakin bergemuruh. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar detak jantungku ini tidak sampai ke telinganya walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil dengan jarak kami berdua yang hanya beberapa sentimeter.

Pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk ke bawah meja sebentar, kemudian ia menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Kedua mata kami saling beradu dalam jarak yang hanya bersampingan.

"A-ano. Ke-kenapa?"Aku sangat gugup ketika ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak kumengerti. Oh, tidak. Wajahku semakin panas. Jangan sampai ia menyadari pipiku kini telah memerah.

"Laptopmu habis baterai dan kau belum menyambungnya ke stopkontak," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan ke arah kabel laptop yang masih belum terpasang.

DEG! Bodohnya aku. Kenapa bisa sampai lupa. Tadi malam aku memakai laptopku sampai baterainya habis dan aku sama sekali belum menge-_charge-_nya. Aku memang memasang kabelnya ke laptopku, tetapi aku lupa menyambungkannya ke stopkontak yang ada di bawah meja. Kenapa aku tidak ingat. Ahh! Aku malu sekali.

Aku buru-buru berlutut dan menyambung kabel itu ke stopkontak untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Tanpa sadar, gerakanku itu membuat meja bergerak dan hampir menjatuhkan minumanku ke lantai. Beruntung, pemuda itu segera menahan minumanku itu.

"Hei. Kau hampir membasahi lantai LAGI," ujarnya dingin seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'lagi' yang membuatku teringat pada kejadian pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Go-Gomenasai," jawabku sopan penuh penyesalan dan malu. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan menatap layar laptopku, karena tidak berani menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hn." Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri. "Hati-hati. Kau ini kikuk sekali," katanya sambil melemparkan seringai khasnya ke arahku. Tersirat nada geli di suaranya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku yang kini memandangi punggungnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku yang tanpa sadar kutahan sedari tadi. Aku mengutuki diriku yang bertindak bodoh, kikuk dan memalukan di depan pemuda itu. Rasanya, aku seperti bukan diriku yang biasanya. Kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini? Mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali melihat dirinya?

Sebuah senyum kecil mulai terbentuk di bibirku ketika aku mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Hari ini memang kulewati dengan sangat memalukan, tetapi setidaknya ia berbicara padaku. Dan aku benar-benar senang.

.

.

.

=/==/=

.

.

.

Ketiga kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di kafe Akatsuki, saat kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata Hyuuga mengajakku menemani mereka mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Ino dan Hinata sama-sama kuliah di Fakultas Ekonomi. Bedanya, Ino di jurusan Manajemen dan Hinata di jurusan Akuntansi. Keduanya sedang mengambil semester pendek untuk memperbaiki beberapa nilai mereka yang kurang, sedangkan aku menikmati liburan semester genapku tanpa ada hutang nilai jelek satu pun.

Kami bertiga memesan minuman dan beberapa kue, lalu menuju ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap atau pun memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam—model pantat ayam— yang kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan menghindari tatapan-tatapan curiga dari kedua sahabatku. Kalau ketahuan, mereka akan terus menggodaku dan berbuat hal-hal yang akan mempermalukan diriku di depan pemuda tampan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami bisa menikmati pesanan kami. Aku mulai menyesap _Dark Moccha Frappuccino-_ku yang juga dibuatkan oleh barista yang sama sebelumnya. Mataku terpejam sesaat merasakan nikmatnya minuman campuran ekspreso, coklat, susu dan _choco chips_, yang terasa sangat manis di mulutku. Aku benar-benar menyukai minuman ini. Aku sama sekali tidak akan bosan setiap hari meminum minuman yang paling enak ini. Barista yang membuat minuman ini benar-benar memanjakanku dengan minuman yang dibuatnya. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang membuatnya.

'_Manakah yang berinisial SU di antara mereka bertiga?_' tanyaku dalam hati sembari menoleh ke arah para barista yang sibuk membuat minuman pesanan para pelanggan, termasuk pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tatapanku kemudian terhenti di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kecewa karena ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali ia sedikit saja menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan melemparkan seringai pernah ditunjukkannya padaku.

Oh, Kami. Hanya menatap wajahnya saja, jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Anehnya, perasaan berdebar-debar ini hanya terjadi saat aku melihat ataupun berdekatan dengannya saja. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Tidak mungkinkan aku menyukai pemuda itu? Masakan aku menyukai orang yang belum sama sekali ku kenal? Tidak mungkin.

'Ahh! Kenapa aku jadi begini!" gerutuku dalam hati tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke meja dengan pelan.

"Hei, _forehead_! Kau Kenapa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa!' sanggahku sembari mengeluarkan laptop Toshibaku dari dalam dan memasangnya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Sakura. Kau Sakit?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma, hari ini agak panas," ujarku sembari tersenyum kepada Hinata dan menggerakkan tangan kananku seolah mengipas wajahku yang sama sekali tidak terasa panas. Hinata dan Ino menatapku heran dengan sikapku yang terlihat aneh.

Sekilas mataku kutolehkan ke arah pemuda itu. Entah beruntung atau tidak, dia juga sedang menatap ke meja kami. _Emerald _dan _Onyx _bertatapan walau hanya beberapa detik. Aku segera menarik pandanganku karena tidak ingin pemuda itu menangkap semburat merah yang mulai muncul di wajahku.

"Hmm. _Forehead_, tidak kusangka ternyata kau..." ujar Ino kemudian sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda dan penuh selidik.

Sial. Dia pasti melihatku yang 'tidak sengaja' melirik ke arah para barista di depan.

"Apa sih, _pig_?" sanggahku menatap Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sakura" cibir Ino. "Hinata, kau lihat kan, tadi?" Ino menatap Hinata sambil memberi isyarat dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Iya, Sakura. Kelihatan loh," jawab Hinata tersenyum. "Sakura sedang naksir seseorang rupanya."

"Ti-tidak," sanggahku gugup. Sayangnya, wajahku tidak mampu membohongi kedua sahabatku yang mulai menginterogasiku. "Kata siapa?"

"Heh. Jangan bohong, Sakura, " ujar Ino memaksa. "Kelihatan tahu. Kau diam-diam mencuri pandang pada barista berambut hitam di sana kan?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda itu.

Aku cepat-cepat melirik ke arah pemuda itu dan berharap ia tidak sedang melihat ke arah kami. Untungnya, harapanku terkabul. Dia sedang sibuk membuat minuman pesanan pelanggan yang baru datang. Ia bisa tahu kalau kami sedang membicarakannya, jika melihat gerak-gerik Ino yang sangat kelihatan ini. Bikin malu saja sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Tidak!" aku berbohong dengan wajah yang sangat malu sekali. Gerak-gerikku ketahuan rupanya. '_Dasar Bodoh!_' gerutuku pada diriku yang sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi bahasa tubuhku.

"Masih mengelak. Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Padahal dia cakep, loh. Buatku saja, deh, " ujar Ino seraya memandang memuja pada pria itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah punya Shikamaru!" jawabku kesal. "Kuadukan pada Shikamaru, loh!" ancamku marah. Aku sama sekali tidak suka pada pandangan memuja yang dilemparkan sahabatku pada pemuda yang kuincar. Sama sekali tidak suka.

Ino dan Hinata kemudian tertawa cekikikan melihat ekspresiku yang marah. Dan kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau aku ternyata dikerjai Ino. Bodohnya aku. Akhirnya ketahuan juga. Aku cuma bisa terdiam menatap kakiku yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik sekarang, dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahku.

"Sakura, kau sudah ketahuan," goda Hinata.

"Kau mana bisa membohongi kamu, _forehead_," sambung Ino.

Aku membuang muka dari kedua sahabatku ini dan memandang keluar dengan pandangan kesal. Kesal pada dua sahabatku yang sudah menggodaiku habis-habisan.

"Jujur saja pada kami, Sakura. Kami pasti akan mendukungmu," jawab Hinata.

"Iya, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu," ujar Ino kemudian.

Aku diam dan menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah aku harus menceritakan apa yang kurasakan pada pemuda itu kepada kedua sahabatku ini. Kalau Hinata sih tidak masalah, dia pasti akan mendengarnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik, tetapi kalau Ino tidak bisa aku jamin. Bukannya, aku tidak percaya pada sahabatku berambut _blonde _ini. Tetapi, dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatku malu saja.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk jujur kepada kedua sahabatku ini. Mereka pasti akan terus menginterogasiku sampai aku buka mulut. Mereka berdua juga sudah mengetahui keadaanku yang tidak lagi berpacaran dengan Neji, yang kebetulan merupakan saudara sepupu Hinata.

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi, kalau melihat atau berdekatan dengannya, aku pasti deg-degan," jawabku berbisik.

"Kau tertarik padanya, _forehead_," simpul Ino.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya,_ pig_. Bahkan, namanya pun aku tidak tahu," ujarku membantah. "Aku memang pernah mengobrol dengannya, tetapi cuma sekali saja. Itu pun sangat memalukan. Aku sangat kikuk dan terlihat bodoh di depannya. Aku yakin dia menganggapku cewek aneh." Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih.

"Ada kemungkinan kau menyukainya, Sakura. Tapi untuk saat ini, perasaanmu itu masih terlihat seolah kau penasaran padanya. Itu mungkin karena kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirinya," kata Ino. "Lebih baik kau coba mengenalnya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan. Kau nantinya bisa memastikan perasaanmu itu benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya sebatas rasa kagum saja." Ino terlihat sangat berpengalaman saat menjelaskannya.

"Kurasa begitu. Kau sekarang masih sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya mencari cinta yang baru," ujar Hinata sependapat.

Aku terdiam berpikir. Aku sangat ingin mendekati pemuda itu tetapi rasa maluku lebih besar daripada keinginanku mengenal pemuda itu.

"Pemuda itu keren loh. Bahkan lebih keren dari si Neji itu. Siapa tahu dia juga belum punya pacar. Sayang kalau dilewatkan, Sakura," Ino mencoba menyemangatiku.

"Kalau pun belum, aku yakin dia tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku. Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Kalau belum dicoba mana bisa tahu," Ino berkeras. "Kalau kau tidak bertindak sekarang biar aku yang mewakilimu. Mumpung dia sedang tidak ada pelanggan," Ino bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Ino. Jang—" aku berusaha menghentikan Ino, namun sayangnya Ino bergerak lebih cepat dan telah berjalan menjauh. "Oh, Tidak. Ino pasti membuatku malu sekarang," ujarku panik melihatnya yang telah berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil menandakan keprihatinan dengan apa yang nanti akan terjadi padaku.

Aku kini melihat Ino berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Aku yakin mereka membicarakan diriku karena Ino sesekali menunjukkan telunjuk kanannya ke arahku. Sial. Apa yang dikatakan Ino padanya?

Pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan ekspresi yang datar. Namun, setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino, pemuda itu segera menatapku dan melemparkan seringai khasnya kepadaku.

Kutundukkan kepalaku perlahan menatap lantai. Rasa malu mulai melanda diriku setelah pemuda itu menatapku. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahku. Aku tidak mungkin berani lagi menatap wajahnya langsung jika sudah seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku bisa mengecilkan tubuhku dan menghilang dari tempat ini. Sahabatku itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku kehilangan muka di hadapannya.

'_Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan_,' kataku sarkastik dalam hatiku. '_Awas kau Ino!_' Otakku kini telah sibuk memikirkan cara balas dendam pada sahabatku yang cerewet itu.

.

.

.

=/==/=

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian nekat Ino menghampiri pemuda itu, aku semakin canggung untuk datang ke kafe ini. Kalaupun aku datang ke sini, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah tinggal lama-lama. Aku hanya akan membeli minuman _frappuccino _kesukaanku dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Aku juga bahkan tidak lagi mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu dan berusaha menghindarinya ketika ia mencoba mendekatiku. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya agar ia tidak berpikir aku datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Memang aku terlihat seperti pengecut, tetapi lebih baik daripada harus mempermalukan diriku kembali di hadapannya.

Di lain pihak, setiap kali aku datang membeli minuman kesayanganku, minumanku akan selalu dibuatkan oleh barista favoritku. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, _Dark Mocha Frappuccino_ yang kunikmati akan selalu dibuatkan oleh barista berinisial SU itu. Aku benar-benar semakin penasaran pada orang ini.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, setelah aku baru pulang dari bekerja _part-time _di rumah sakit Universitasku, Ino memintaku untuk membawakannya _Cappuccino_ saat aku pulang ke apartemen. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan aku segera buru-buru menuju kafe Akatsuki sebelum kafe itu tutup.

"Maaf, Sakura-san, tapi kami sudah tutup," kata Konan ketika aku tiba di hadapannya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan memang benar kafe telah ditutup dan para pegawai tengah membersih-bersihkan ruangan itu.

"Aku pesan satu _Hot Cappuccino_ saja. Aku mohon," bujukku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf, kami su—"

"Tunggu sebentar," suara berat di belakang Konan menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku melirik sejenak ke belakang Konan dan melihat pria yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang diam-diam kutaksir, datang menghampiri kami. Perbedaannya, pria itu memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir dan terlihat lebih tua.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan," kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa. Kau adalah pelanggan tetap kami. Sudah sepantasnya kau dilayani lebih istimewa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sebentar. "Silahkan menunggu."

Aku segera membayar pesananku dan duduk menunggu di meja yang terdekat.

"Nona, pesananmu sudah selesai," suara pria tadi memanggilku.

"Hai," jawabku. Pria itu kemudian menyodorkan padaku dua buah minuman. "Maaf, tapi saya hanya memesan satu _Hot Cappuccino _saja," kataku heran melihat dua buah minuman itu.

"Ini _Hot Cappuccino _pesananmu," ujarnya menyodorkan minuman di tangan kirinya. "Dan ini _Dark Mocha _spesial dari kami untuk pelanggan setia kami," Pria itu menyodorkan minuman di tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih banyak," jawabku tersenyum senang menerima dua minuman itu. Aku melihat sekilas di belakang minumanku yang tertulis inisial SU. Melihat inisial itu, aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bolehkah saya tahu barista mana yang membuatkan minuman ini?" tanyaku mengangkat minuman milikku.

"Hm.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," katanya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tapi, aku hanya bisa memberitahukanmu kalau dia itu diam-diam sangat mengagumimu," lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang sengaja diperbesar. Jawabannya itu sukses membuatku merona merah.

'PRANG!" suara gelas yang jatuh dan pecah terdengar di belakang pria itu.

"Hoi, Temee! Hati-hati! " teriak seseorang dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Naruto, jangan berteriak. Dan kau, Sasuke, gajimu kupotong," kata pria di hadapanku seraya menoleh kepada dua pria yang sibuk membersihkan pecahan gelas di belakangnya. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Wajahnya nampak cemberut dan kesal, namun semburat merah terlukis jelas wajahnya.

"Baka Aniki," suara berat yang terdengar pelan dari bibirnya masih bisa kudengar.

"Maaf atas keributan ini," kata pria kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku tersenyum maklum. "Oh ya. Tolong katakan pada orang yang membuatkan ini, terima kasih banyak. Aku suka sekali," kataku sambil merona.

"Akan kusampaikan," ujarnya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan kafe dan berjalan di temani lampu-lampu jalan yang menyinari langkahku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan bahagia yang mulai menyinari hatiku dan aku menjadi tidak sabar ingin kembali ke kafe itu lagi.

.

.

.

=/==/=

.

.

.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, tepatnya di hari Minggu pagi, aku melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup lengang. Sesekali kusenandungkan lagu yang sedang kudengar dari _Ipod shuffle_-ku. Cuaca pagi yang sangat cerah ini benar-benar cocok untuk berjalan-jalan maupun berolahraga.

Sembari menenteng tas yang berisi laptop, aku berjalan menuju kafe yang biasanya kukunjungi. Aku masuk seperti biasa, memesan minuman favoritku, dan duduk di tempat yang seperti biasa. Aku duduk sambil memandang beberapa orang-orang yang sedang bersepeda di jalanan yang sepi, menunggu minuman _Dark Mocha Frappuccino_-ku selesai.

"Ini pesananmu," suara berat menghentikan aktifitasku. Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Pemuda bermata _Onyx _yang telah membuat degup jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, kini berdiri di sampingku dan menaruh minumanku di meja. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, namun sorot matanya memandangku dengan lembut. "Bisakah kau mengisi kuisioner kafe kami?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pulpen padaku.

"Iya," jawabku seraya terus memandangnya. Rasanya tidak kuasa untuk menarik pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan mejaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mulai mengisi pertanyaan yang ada di kertas itu. Nama, alamat, nomor telepon, pekerjaan, dan semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan, kujawab dengan tidak ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya, jika dibaca baik-baik, kuisioner ini lebih banyak menanyakan seluruh data pribadiku dan sama sekali tidak menanyakan tanggapanku terhadap layanan kafe ini. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memilih mengisinya saja.

"Sudah selesai?" pemuda itu kini tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku.

"Ya. Ini, silahkan," aku menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Hn." Ia mengambilnya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tanpa sadar memandang punggungnya yang kini berjalan menjauh.

Kutarik kembali pandanganku dan menemukan sebuah lipatan kertas kecil di hadapanku. Aku membukanya perlahan-lahan dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Kulirik jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.50. Kulipat kembali kertas itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam tasku.

Kedua sudut bibirku kini tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mata _emerald_ –ku mulai berbinar-binar senang.

Aku bergegas bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Kubuka pintu dengan lebar dan berjalan keluar. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kini, aku siap menyambut kesempatan yang baru.

.

.

_Jam 10. Depan stasiun kereta. Tunggu aku disana._

_**S**__asuke __**U**__chiha_.

.

.

**-THE end-**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai sudah Fic yang membosankan ini. Author terpikir untuk membuat one-shot yang ringan dan simpel. So, jadilah seperti di atas. Fic ini memang sengaja author buat dari Sakura POV karena memang fokus pada Sakura saja. Mudah-mudahan disukai dan diterima readers. Fic ini author bikin sebagai selingan karena author cukup kerepotan mencari ide dua Fic yang lain khususnya Slave of Your Love yang memang membutuhkan pemikiran yang keras. (T-T).<strong>

**Pas bikin cerita ini, author lagi pengen kopi Starbucks. Author membayangkan si Sasu jadi barista di Starbucks. Keren gak ya!**

**Uhhh, jadi pengen minum _Dark Mocha. _Itu memang minuman kesukaan author loh *gak promosi ya.. hehehehehehehe..**

**Btw, cerita ini gak berhenti di sini saja loh karena author akan membuatnya dalam Sasuke POV. Dan di situ akan terbuka semua rahasia Sasuke. Author harap readers akan menunggunya. Hehehehehe**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa direview ya.**

**A/N:**

**Untuk Fic yang lain akan segera di update dalam waktu dekat terutama Slave of Your Love... Jangan bosan menunggu ya.. Karena akan ada yang spesial untuk kalian pembaca setia author (^-^)**

**Lot of Love,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Niwa Sakura**


End file.
